A trick that turns to treat
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: A proper kiss, the sweetest treat. D18 Halloween fic.


Hibari stared at those black and white balloons flying around, and the Vongola family all dressed up weirdly.

He was one of them that dressed that weirdly too.

Just refrain from asking him, why.

Because he might just lose his cool and bite you to death.

Not to say he put that costume on for this occasion.

The real problem was,

He didn't even knew when.

-x-

Getting up from the couch, he left the noisy place and to one of the room where they said he could rest there.

He turned off the lights, and found his way to the bed to have a nice nap.

Pulling the blankets up, he stopped when he actually sensed someone getting into the bed too.

Worst, there was green lights.

Without thinking, he pulled the blanket away, and saw Hi-bird flying above,

Oh my.

Why Hi-bird too?

The fluffy bird was having a small witch hat on it's head, along with a small coat.

"Hibari, Hibari...!"

It was biting onto a small circle, which had bright green lights coming out.

But weird.

He didn't see anyone else.

So why the bed sank deeper?

Finding the window were opened, he got off the bed and walked there.

He flipped the curtains away, and saw black.

-x-

"Kyoya, trick or treat...!" He grinned, tilting his huge hat upwards.

He had a pumpkin with him, the eyes dislocated.

Looked like the Cavallone had a hard time making it himself.

Taking a step back, Hibari pulled the curtains back, ignoring the bright grin.

Hi-bird flew around him, and Hibari stared at it.

The witch hat... Familiar to the herbivore standing out at his window now.

Must be his work, uh?

"Kyoya, it's not fun to let me standing outside. It's the 3rd floor, you know."

Hibari ignored him, and walked to the door and slammed it open.

"Get-out."

Dino looked at Hibari, and sighed.

Wait a minute.

Dino pulled the curtains away, gaining a slightly more clear vision of his dear former student.

H-He was d-dressing up like a...

V-Vampire...!

Hell, Dino's eyes widened that much that his eyes ached a little.

"K-Kyoya.. Y-You-"

"10 seconds to let you get out, or I'll kick you down." Hibari tried to tug his clothes off, but stopped when he realized that it wasn't a good timing.

Dino sighed in defeat as he got into the room, looking at Hi-bird,

"I still failed, right?"

"Failed, failed...!" Hi-bird chirped as it flew out of the window.

As Hi-bird flew out, a plan popped into the Cavallone's mind.

"Kyoya, no sweets for me?" Dino grinned as he adjusted the witch hat a little,

He thought dressing as a witch was pretty fun.

Hibari glared at him, and turned his vision to the door.

Meaning, get-out.

Still having his usual grin, he walked closer to the Cloud guardian, holding something in his hidden hands.

Hibari looked up when Dino stopped as he stood in front of him.

"I said-"

"Trick, then..!"

_Pop_...!

The party popper Dino had in his hands were pulled, and along the loud noises made,

Colorful pieces of paper fell, everything seemed that pretty suddenly.

The loud noise made Hibari closed his eyes for a brief moment, and Dino just looked at Hibari.

His vampire student.

Dino had a smile onto his face naturally, and bent to capture his student's lips.

Opening his eyes immediately, his only reaction was to grab the nearest object to them, which was the clock, and...

"O-Ow...! Kyoya!"

-x-

Hibari rubbed the wound lightly on the Cavallone's forehead with the round ice pack he had gotten from Chrome.

Dino could only looked down, awkwardly.

Well, what else could he say?

"Give me a warning next time," Hibari sighed as he lifted the ice pack, to look at the wound.

…

Next time?

Dino looked up immediately, and grinned.

"So there's a next-"

Hibari immediately pressed the ice pack hardly onto the wound, causing Dino unable to speak.

"K-Kyoya, that hurts...!"

Dino frowned, staring at the clothes which Hibari had changed to.

Plain shirt with a pair of jeans.

Just.

Where...

Where's the cute vampire suit!?

"K-Kyoya... Why did you change your clothes?"

"And why did you change your clothes." Hibari retorted, in a calm way.

Dino thought for awhile, then grinned. "You told me to get out of those ridiculous looking witch costume...!"

"And I had to get out of those ridiculous looking suit too." Hibari answered Dino's question, and took a closer look at the wound, finding that it was in a better state already.

Shrugging, Dino came closer. "But you looked nice in that."

Hibari looked up, and sighed. "Do you want to die?"

"Of course not!" He laughed awkwardly.

Hibari looked at the witch costume hanging on the wall,

"Where did you get that..?"

Dino stared at the costume, and grinned. "I got it from Haru...!"

Hibari stared at him with disbelief.

What?

"It seemed that she had made costumes for everyone.."

Dino's hand reached his wound, and it stung.

"W-Wha, it still hurts..!"

"Obviously," Hibari looked closer, once again.

And it was making the Cavallone very.. nervous.

Dino looked around, they were sitting on the bed, with nothing else.

No dangerous things to be swung towards him!

Holding Hibari's wrists, he rested them onto the bed, his own hands pressing onto them.

Hibari moved his hand a little, "What?"

"I hadn't gotten enough sweets," Dino smiled and now,

-

-

-

-

A proper kiss,

The sweetest treat.

-

-

-

-

Hand clutched onto the ice pack tightly, and..

-

-

-

-

-

"O-Ow..! Kyoya!"

-

-

Don't forget, ice pack was a weapon too.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

I was refraining my fingers from writing a scene where it would ended up as an angst or tragedy ending ._."

My mood was saddening that day, and I guess this fic didn't turn out write.

Humor? No.

Fluff? NO!

TxT

A-Anyway, hope you all like it!

**_Reviews are deeply wanted and appreciatedd._**


End file.
